The Mother of Cloud Tower
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During the Day of the Royals, Faragonda asks Griffin about a strange rumor she's been hearing about someone called the 'Mother of Cloud Tower' what she didn't expect was to meet this 'Mother' herself...or for the 'Mother' to be a memoryless red head with a strange illness who was found wandering the forest one day and taken to CT. AU OOC Femslash overprotective!witches! some bashin
1. Chapter 1

**Mama Bloom AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being found on Earth by Stella…Bloom somehow made her way to the magical dimensions…without her memories…with a strong motherly instinct…a strange illness…and found near Cloud Tower? She becomes known as the Mother of Cloud Tower…and tends to mother even the teachers…AU OOC some bashing maybe femslash)**

"You and I haven't sat together since the summer of 08." Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea, remarked looking away but smiling ever so slightly at the sight of her old friend who took a seat next to her stoically.

"We were both dating that Red Fountain boy." Griffin said hiding her own smile at their little way to tell whether or not they were being impersonated.

"Prince Jones." Faragonda agreed glancing at the other woman.

"We turned him into a goat when we found out he was two timing us." Griffin said hiding her smile as she they both passed each other's test.

"You know Griffin I've been hearing a rather strange rumor going around. Care to shed some light on it?" Faragonda asked as Saladin sat on her other side, smiling briefly at the two.

"And which of my girls got involved in lunch room gossip this time?" Griffin asked waving a hand dismissively.

"None…by name that is. Apparently a few of my girls overheard a few of yours muttering about a 'Mother of Cloud Tower'. I found it strange because although you can be quite motherly you usually hide that instinct around your students." Faragonda said and both she and Saladin noticed Griffin tense at the title Faragonda had overheard.

"Ah the title that so aptly summarizes _her_ position at the school." Ediltrude said chuckling as she and her sister sat on either side of Griselda a row in front of the head teachers.

"Indeed sister…and remember _her_ face when she heard the title for the first time?" Zarathustra asked grinning while Griffin chuckled as well.

"You can't blame the poor girl. She's the same age as the freshmen and yet her motherly instincts have even our top seniors wrapped around her pinkie and calling her 'mom'." Griffin said with a chuckle.

"We are _not_ wrapped around mom's pinkie!" An indigent voice said from behind the teachers, causing them to turn and see Icy, Stormy, and Darcy with Stormy pouting at her teachers.

"Stormy…she gives you one look and you sit down and put your hands in your lap like a five year old." Darcy said looking at her little sister in amusement.

"I DO NOT!" Stormy bellowed at her sister, looking ready to blast the brown haired teen while Icy merely laughed at her sisters as did the witch teachers.

"Stormy! I thought I asked you to behave!" A warm and slightly chiding voice called out as a young woman with at least three freshmen witchs surrounding her on all sides, walked down the stairs towards them. Everyone turned and most gaped at the beautiful girl they saw.

She had long fire red hair pulled back in a simple but tasteful braid, cyan blue eyes that were practically aglow and slightly stern as she looked at Stormy, rather tanned skin compared to the witches around her, and she was wearing a red Sunday dress with black roses on it with a simple bandanna over her hair and sandals on her feet. A sharp gasp drew the teachers attention to Griselda who was staring at the girl wide eyed and adoringly.

"Sorry mom. I'll be good." Stormy said sitting in her seat quietly, causing her teachers and sisters to snicker.

"Good girl." The red head said bending down and pressing a soft kiss to Stormy's forehead, causing her to smile slightly with a small blush on her face.

"Here dear. You can sit with us." Griffin said patting the empty seat next to her as she smiled at the girl who smiled at her while Stormy pouted. She wanted mom to sit next to her!

"Thank you Miss Griffin. It's alright girls. Go on to your seats and behave. I promise you I will be alright." The girl said shooing the other witches off to their seats, and causing them to pout since they didn't have the seats next to the red head. One freshman witch grinned though as she quickly claimed the seat next to the red head.

"I'm the lucky one today! This is my seat mama!" The red haired freshman said grinning widely when the girl in the red dress gave her a slightly stern look, which softened immediately.

"Hope you like your dress Dragon." Zarathustra said smiling back at the girl who turned and smiled thankfully at her.

"Yes I do, very much so. Thank you for getting it for me Zara." The girl, Dragon, said causing the blue clad witch to smile wider and wave it off.

"How come she gets away with calling you 'Zara'? You hex everyone, even your sister!, when they try to call you that!" Palladium asked looking over at Zarathustra confused and earning a blush and a glare from her.

"Cause she's…well she's her. And she's the Dragon and Mother of Cloud Tower." Zarathustra said not looking at anyone as the boys started flying out onto the arena floor riding their hover bikes. The red head, Dragon?, blushed at the title while the other teachers stared at her.

"She's beautiful." Griselda breathed out, still staring at Dragon who blushed harder at this while all nearby witches glared at her.

"Thank you for saying so although I'm not all that pretty and I know it." Dragon said smiling at Griselda who honestly looked taken aback at this while the others merely stared at the girl. She was drop dead beautiful!

"Hope you don't mind me saying this Miss but I've seen a lot of 'pretty' girls and women…and yet you are the most beautiful of them all." Griselda said causing Dragon to blush deeper while the witches glares got harder, hell Ediltrude and Zarathustra were literally growling at her!

"May I ask why they call you 'Dragon' and 'Mother' when they should be calling you 'Angel' or 'Goddess'?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at the girl who blushed a little deeper at this.

"We call her Dragon because she doesn't remember her own name and I once saw her unleash her magic in a torrent of flames from her mouth, like a dragon does thus her 'name' is Dragon. The students labeled her as 'Mother' because she acts like a mother to them, a much better one than their own mothers more often than not." Griffin answered instead, glaring slightly at Griselda.

"Doesn't remember her own name?" Palladium asked looking at the blushing red head while Griselda couldn't stop staring at the petite woman.

"No. One of our Junior girls found her wandering around the forest near the tower, completely lost and without any memories of who she is, why she was there, or anything else really. She brought her back to Cloud Tower to get medical treatment but Madam Cross said that her memories would return on their own in time, if they return at all." Griffin explained causing the others to nod in understanding at this. Amnesia wasn't uncommon in the magical universe, especially after a great trauma or tragedy. It was Griselda's muttered comment that caused Ediltrude and Zarathustra to nearly blast her to high heaven.

"My mate is a goddess in human form, she has to be with her beauty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mama Bloom AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

The teachers, Griselda especially, continued to idly talk with 'Dragon' for about thirty minutes as they watched the Day of the Royals while most of the witches tried to keep Dragon's attention off of Griselda. They were interrupted when, in between the fight between two of the boys apparently called Brandon and Riven, a large hole blew out of the arena floor.

"What the hell was that for you psychopath?!" A freshman witch named Lucy asked scowling and glaring as she coughed from the dust, glaring darkly at the blond that blasted her through the ground.

"Stay away from my snookum's!" The blond said causing most of the teachers to face palm while Lucy sweat dropped and scowled deeper.

"I don't know who or _what _a snookum's is but you've got the wrong girl blondie." Lucy said looking at the girl as if she were insane.

"Isn't that the Alfea student you told me about? The one who's supposed to be a Sophomore but due to an accident she was held back?" Dragon asked looking at Griffin who nodded.

"Yes that's Stella. She's also the one that tried breaking into Cloud Tower a few weeks ago." Griffin said causing Faragonda to sigh and shake her head.

"You can't fool me! I know you're the one who's been trying to steal my snookum's away from me!" The girl, Stella, yelled flying at Lucy and swinging her scepter at the witch who jumped to the side.

"Be glad I promised mom not to misbehave or else I would have blasted your ass to the Obsidian Dimensions by now! I'm not trying to steal anyone or anything and I don't even know what a snookum's is!" Lucy shouted at Stella while Dragon sighed slightly.

"Language Lucy!" Dragon called out, causing Lucy to turn and look for her in the stands. Everyone knew when Lucy caught sight of Dragon because the girl brightened up and grinned.

"Yes mom!" Lucy called back while Stella tried to whack her from behind while she was distracted.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Dragon snarled quietly, vanishing in a flash of flames and reappearing behind Lucy in time to catch the scepter in one hand.

"Run Stella Run! You made mom curse and now she's pissed!" Icy shouted snickering while all the witches that heard Dragon curse were smirking darkly.

"I feel bad for your student Ms. Faragonda." Ediltrude said idly as she grinned at the sight of Dragon glaring at Stella while Lucy turned and sighed in relief at the sight of Dragon.

"Why is that Ediltrude?" Faragonda asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the red clad witch.

"She just attacked Lucy in front of Dragon…who can get as protective of her 'children' as any real Dragon is of their hatchlings…and Dragon doesn't even need to use her magic to kick someone's ass." Ediltrude said before yelping when a stone whacked her in the forehead, causing her to curse slightly.

"Language Ediltrude!" Dragon shouted over her shoulder, causing everyone to snicker at the look of befuddlement on the adult witches face.

"She has the ears of a Dragon too apparently." Zarathustra said snickering at her sister's predicament while Dragon refocused her attention on Stella who was trying to tug the scepter out of her hand.

"Who are you!? Let go of my scepter!" Stella said shrieking at Dragon who winced at the high pitched shriek and narrowed her eyes at the blond girl.

"Tug all you want blondie. Mom is stronger than most Red Fountain boys…you aren't getting that scepter free unless she wants you to." Lucy said snickering slightly at Stella who blinked at the title the girl was given.

"Hey Betcha lunch tomorrow that Miss Stella is going to say something completely uncalled for and stupid." Zarathustra said reaching across Griselda to nudge her sister who snorted slightly.

"That's a fools bet." Ediltrude responded.

"How can you be a mom when you're around the same age I am?! You're a whore I be-" Stella's words were quickly cut off by a loud roar of outrage from every single one of the Cloud Tower students or faculty in the stands. No less than ten blasts hit the blond who was then struck by lightning and flash frozen, courtesy of several severally overprotective and angry witches.

"No one. Insults. Mom." Icy hissed glaring darkly at the almost completely frozen fairy who only had her neck and head above the ice.

"You want to say that about Dragon again?" Griffin growled out as she clutched Stellas throat in her hand, looking ready to kill the blond while Ediltrude and Zarathustra were juggling a few nasty spells in their hands as they eyed Stella. Dragon for her part merely sighed fondly at how protective the witches were of her and released Stella's scepter to put a calming hand on Griffins forearm.

"Calm down Griffin. Her words mean nothing to me, as long as she doesn't attack any of 'my girls' as you're so fond of calling them, I have no troubles with her." Dragon spoke softly, soothingly, and causing everyone who didn't know her like the witches did to watch shocked as the tension and anger slowly ebbed out of Griffin who scowled but released Stellas throat.

"But mom she insulted you!" Stormy whined, a second lightning bolt in her hands ready to be fired at the blond fairy.

"Yes and while words hurt worse than most think, her words mean nothing to me as she doesn't know me and I don't know her. Now calm down please. You all promised to behave." Dragon said turning to smile at the weather which who pouted but nodded, dispersing her attack and sitting in her seat with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

"Now Lucy while I'm very happy your promise to behave means so much, when you're attacked first you're allowed to defend yourself and retaliate. Just don't start it." Dragon said causing the insect witch to nod slightly and glare dangerously at Stella over Dragons shoulder.

"Just wait till next time pixie. I'll make sure you _hurt_ for insulting mom." Lucy hissed at the blond who sneered at her.

"And what have I told you about calling the fairies 'pixie' young lady? They are not pixies and until they get their shrinking ability it makes no sense for you to refer to them as such, I'm sure Discordia at least finds it somewhat insulting when you would call them 'pixie'." Dragon chided, causing Lucy to grin at her sheepishly and scratch the back of her neck.

"Sorry mom." Lucy said sheepishly while a small huff was heard.

"I should hope you are young lady. I find it very insulting whenever you refer to the fairies as pixies. I do hope you don't think of _me_ as a fairy, now do you?" A females voice asked sounding very agitated as Discordia appeared on Dragons' shoulder.

"No Discordia." Lucy said grinning even more sheepishly while Griffin snickered.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the Day of the Royals as well Discordia." Bloom remarked glancing down at the darkly dressed pixie on her shoulder who smirked slightly. Her next words caused everyone but the CT witches jaws to drop.

"Why of course I am! Cloud Tower is safe so there was no need for me to stay there instead of spending time with my bonded."


End file.
